veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Perfect Time for Remembering (A Lesson in: Dealing with Loss and Grief) transcript
Playing Theme Tune On Tuba Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes if a squash can make you smile Bob (continued): if you like to waltz with potatoes '' ''up and down the produce aisle...' '' Bob: "Have we got a show for you!" Continues Playing Tuba Entire Gang:VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales '' Bob: ''brussels sprouts '' '''''laugh and shout do not pout Entire Gang: VeggieTales Entire Gang: There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales!' '' Thud! Laughing In Excitement Prologue: The Counter Top Intro Larry's putting some photos and memorabilia to remember his Great Aunt Mona by. Bob: "Hi there, kids, and welcome to ''VeggieTales, I'm Bob the Tomato," Larry: "and I'm Larry the Cucumber," Bob: "and we're here to answer your questions." Larry: "That's exactly right, Bob, and I just finished putting up some photos and memorabilia of my Great Aunt Mona." Bob: "That's good, Larry, and I just did the exact same thing to remember my Great Uncle Jeffrey by." Larry: "I always knew you would do the exact same thing that I did." Bob: "Hey, you know what? this reminds me of a video e-mail we got from somebody, hey, Qwerty, who do you have for us today?" Qwerty: "Oliver Gunderson of San Francisco, California." Oliver shows up on Qwerty's computer screen. Oliver: "Hey, Bob, hey, Larry." Bob: "Hey, Oliver." Larry: "Hey there, Oliver." Bob: "What kind of problem are you having?" Oliver: "My guinea pig, Twilight passed away today, and I don't know whether to bury her in the back yard or the front yard." Larry: "Oh my, that sounds just like a hard choice to make." Bob: "Well I have just the story for Oliver and everybody to enjoy." Larry: "Roll the film!" Scene 1: The Carrot family's house Laura and Lenny (with Baby Lou in his high chair) have just finished their breakfast meals. Laura and Lenny take their breakfast plates and silverware to the kitchen to put right into the kitchen sink. Telephone Ringing Laura: "I got it." Laura picks up the wireless telephone. Laura (on the wireless telephone): "Hello?" Grandma Liza (on the other wireless telephone): "Why hello there, Laura, it's your Grandma Liza, is your father there?" Laura (on the wireless telephone): "No, Grandma Liza, Dad's gone out to work at the Gundersville Bowling Alley and Lenny and I are about to leave for school, can I take a message, please?" Grandma Liza (on the other wireless telephone): "Just tell your father that your grandfather doesn't have much longer left to live." Laura's heart sinks deeply, just as she stands there, not able to speak, her mouth gapes wide open, while she's only in 1st grade, she's not unpeculiar with somebody or something passing away and she know that her Grandpa Ben's time might come, but she's not expecting it real soon. Grandma Liza (on the other wireless telephone): "Laura? are you still there?" Laura (on the wireless telephone): "Uh.....yeah......Grandma....Liza....I'm....right....here." Grandma Liza (on the other wireless telephone): "Did you get the message about your grandfather?" Laura (on the wireless telephone): "Yes, Grandma Liza, I'll make sure to give the message to Dad when she gets back from work." Lisa walks right into the living room carrying Laura and Lenny's lunch bags. . Laura (on the wireless telephone): "Well, Lenny and I gotta go to school, bye, Grandma Liza." Laura hangs up the wireless telephone. Lisa: "Laura, who was that on the telephone?" Laura: "That was Grandma Liza, Mom, Grandpa Ben's not doing too well and he might be on the verge of-In Fear I can't even say it." Lisa: "I understand that your grandfather's super special to you, I'll tell you what, I'll speak to your grandmother, and right after school, we'll see to going and paying your grandfather a visit, but of course, both of our cars are in the shop right after your father got that flat tire yesterday and mine having to go in for an oil change, so we'll need to take a taxi cab, but we'll see what we can do," now you 2 run along on your way to the bus stop, the school bus will be here shortly." Laura: "Okay, Mom and Dad," Lenny: "thanks a bunch." Laura and Lenny walk right outta the apartment and on their way to the bus stop and get right on the school bus and it drives around on the way to the Gundersville Elementary School building. In Background Laura: ''''What to do'' what to do a true member of our family's in the hospital not a good situation for me or you Laura (continued): what a gloomy day to be and not sure what to do The Gundersville Elementary School outdoor lunchroom Junior: "Are you alright, Laura? you seem a bit distracted today." Laura: "No, Junior, it's my Grandpa Ben, he's in the hospital, Whispering I think he might be-" Percy: "Don't worry about it, Laura," Annie: "he's in the hospital, right?" Libby: "we're pretty sure he'll be just fine." Gourdon: "Wasn't it super thrilling how Larry-Boy defeated the Bad Apple?" Laura: "Oh yeah, it was super thrilling." Just then, Laura notices the taxi cab in the drive way. Lisa: "Come on, Laura, come on, Lenny, let's go!" Laura: "Okay, Mom," Lenny: "we're coming right over there!" Laura and Lenny approach the back doors of the taxi cab and they open them and put on their seat belts. Laura: "So where are we going?" Lisa: "We're picking up your father from the Gundersville Bowling Alley and heading right up to Gundersville hospital where your grandfather's being stationed, we received another telephone call from your grandmother this afternoon and he doesn't have much time left to live, it'll be super good if he's still alive when we get there, neither 1 of our cars was prepared to be picked up from the mechanics so we agreed to take a taxi cab there so you can see your grandfather and tell him goodbye." The taxi cab stops right by the Gundersville Bowling Alley and Gary sits right in the other back seat. Gary: "Thanks a bunch for taking good care of everything while I'm gone out, George!" Grandpa George: "No problem, Gary, good luck with everything!" Gary closes the other right front door and puts on his seat belt and they drive around on their way to Gundersville Hospital. ''Silly Songs with Larry'' Segment: Frogs and Other Frogs Silly Songs with Larry Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song." Larry: "What a perfect day to write a song about frogs who I saw at the park this morning." Larry: On Ukulele Frogs and other frogs they sit on logs Larry (continued): they order flies from catalogs just like those Larry: frogs and other frogs frogs and other frogs frogs and frogs and other frogs Silly Songs with Larry Narrator: "This has been Silly Songs with Larry, tune in next time to hear Larry sing-" Larry: Down by the bay where the watermelons grow back to my home I dare not go for if I do my mother would say did you ever see a whale with a polka dotted tail down by the bay. On their way to Gundersville Hospital Lisa: "Okay, Laura, spell the word porcupine." Laura: "P-O-R-C-U-P-I-N-E, porcupine." Lisa: "Correct, Laura, now spell the word pelican." Laura: "P-E-L-I-C-A-N, pelican." Lisa: "Good, Laura, very good." The taxi cab stops right by Gundersville Hospital. Cedric/Taxi Cab Driver: "Okay, we're here." Lisa: "Thanks a bunch, kind sir." The Carrot family members get right outta the taxi cab. Laura's now a bit nervous due to being near hospitals at this time. Lenny: "Laura, what's the matter with you?" Laura: "Well, Lenny, it's just that I don't like hospitals that much, that's all." Lenny: "Don't worry about it, Laura, I'm pretty sure a nice smiling face from Grandpa Ben will cheer you up a bit, it always does." Inside Gundersville Hospital The Carrot family members walk/hop right up to the receptionist's desk. Lisa: "We're here to pay my father in law a visit." Jimmy/Receptionist: "He's upstairs in room 329, take the elevator to the 3rd floor and it'll be the 8th room on your right down the hallway." Lisa: "Thanks a bunch, kind sir." The Carrot family members go right inside the elevator and go right up to the 3rd floor on their way to Grandpa Ben's hospital room, but when they go right in there, they see Grandma Liza hunched right over the hospital bed where Grandpa Ben's lying right down in uncontrollable tear drops, he's super upset that he never even heard the entire family come right in there. Gary: "Mom, Dad, we're all here." Gary walks/hops right up to Grandma Liza who's suprised by her son's presence. Grandma Liza: "Gary, this isn't easy for me to tell you this, but your father's gone for good right now." The Carrot family members look right at Grandpa Ben's death bed. Laura's now freaked out right after seeing their deceased grandfather right before her eyes. Laura: To Crying And Weeping "No, it can't be happening, it can't." Laura runs/hops away right out in the hallway still sobbing her eyes out. Lisa: "Laura, wait, come back here!" Lisa races right outta Grandpa Ben's hospital room to catch up with her 1st born daughter who just ran/hopped right into a cart that had ice cold water on it to be delivered to another hospital room in the entire building. Laura's now soaked with ice cold water. Lisa: "Laura, are you alright?" Ms. Achmetha/Nurse Achmetha races right over to see what just happened. Ms. Achmetha/Nurse Achmetha: "What just happened here?" Lisa: "Oh thank goodness you're here, my 1st born daughter, a bit freaked out over the passing of her own grandfather, had a bit of an accident here." Ms. Achmetha/Nurse Achmetha: "Well let's get your daughter checked out then." Ms. Achmetha and Madame Blueberry/the nurses get the cart outta Laura's way and they check to see if she's still responsive. Later on, Laura's now back up and she's now in the examining room where she's being checked out, but she's not injured after all. Laura and Lisa catch up with Gary, Lenny and Grandma Liza who are planning funeral arrangements. Gary: "What just happened to Laura, Lisa?" Lisa: "She's not injured, Gary, she just freaked out over the passing of Grandpa Ben and just had a bit of an accident there." The Carrot family members walk/hop right outta the hospital building and drive around in the taxi cab back home to their house. Back home at the Carrot Family's house/the dining room Lisa opens up cans of veggie noodle soup (no cooked vegetables in them) and microwaves them for their dinner meal, but none of them (especially not when Laura's feeling depressed and sorrowful like this) are in the mood to eat almost anything in particular. Laura: Sobs And Weeps "It's just not fair, 1st my Great Uncle Toby left us, then my pet goldfish, Sparkles and now Grandpa Ben, why did he need to pass away?" Gary: "Well, Laura, just like your Great Uncle Toby, your Grandpa Ben's in the skies of heaven with God and the heaven spirits looking right down on all of us as well, but I agree with you, Up why did he need to go so soon?" Laura: Crying And Weeping "Can I be excused, please?" Lisa and Gary nod silently in agreement. Laura goes right into her bedroom now in her pajama clothes and sits right on her bed looking at photographs of her times with Grandpa Ben and she also looks right at the birthday and Christmas cards and gifts she got from them over the past years. Laura lies right down on her bed face down in silent tear drops without making 1 single sound. The very next morning, Laura, Lenny, Lisa and Gary are looking right at the photo album that contains photographs of Grandpa Ben from the past years. Telephone Ringing Again Gary answers the wireless telephone. Gary (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? Mom?" Grandma Liza (on the other wireless telephone): "Gary, good thing you answered my telephone call, so when's the memorial ceremony? do you want it in the church building or in the park?" Gary (on the wireless telephone): "Saturday afternoon, Mom, and I don't know if I want it in the church building or not." Laura walks/hops right into the kitchen to get nice paper cups of ice cold pink raspberry lemonade. Laura: "I sure hope I don't need to think about Grandpa Ben's passing, that was a terrifying nightmare." Gary (on the wireless telephone): "Church building, please." Back at Gundersville Elementary School/Ms. Gourdly's classroom Junior: "So, Laura, how's your grandfather doing?" Laura sits right down at her seat right next to Junior and the other Veggie Kids. Laura (holding back her tear drops): Whispering "He passed away right before we even made it to visit him in the hospital." Junior: "Oh wow, I'm terribly sorry about that." Laura: "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Ms. Gourdly agrees to let Laura take the following fun thrilled join the stars math quiz on Friday morning and lets her do her spelling test in the afternoon. Laura: "I don't think you need to do that, Ms. Gourdly." Ms. Gourdly: "I know, Laura, but you need to heal your emotions, I lost my dear sweet husband, Joseph last year, so I know how it really feels, you just hang in there, they'll get much better in the nick of time." Laura: Thinking "At least I'm not thinking about his passing again." Later that evening, everybody's now asleep in their separate bedrooms. The very next morning at the breakfast table...... Lisa: "Laura, did you sleep alright?" Laura nods silently in agreement. Gary: "Well we better get a move on, 'cause they want us at the church building at 9:30 AM." The Carrot family members finish their breakfast meals and put on their fancy outfits to get themselves prepared and head right out the door and drive around on their way to Gundersville Church. Gundersville Church/Grandpa Ben's memorial service Khalil/Reverend Khalil: "And now, Ben's true family members would like to say a few words about his memories." Grandma Liza walks right up to the podium. Grandma Liza: "Ben and I were like 2 little peas in a pod, we got super close together as always, I'll never forget about him." Later on, the Carrot family members are now right by Grandpa Ben's memorial statue. Laura: "Goodbye, Grandpa Ben, I'll never forget about you." Back home at the Carrot family's house Laura: "Goodbye, Grandpa Ben, you'll always be in my heart and mind." Laura walks/hops right over to the living room where her true family members are watching something on television. Lisa: "Laura, are you feeling so much better right now?" Laura: "Yes, Mom, Dad's absolutely right, Grandpa Ben's up in the skies of heaven watching over all of us just like Great Uncle Toby is." Lenny: "Well, Laura, I'm so relieved you're feeling so much better right now." Laura: "So am I, Lenny, and I'll always miss him more than anything, but I'll never forget about him." The Counter Top Ending Bob: "Well, Oliver," Larry: "What did you think about that?" Oliver: "It was super good, you guys, and guess what? I buried Twilight in the backyard." Bob: "That's good, Oliver, and right now, it's time to talk about what we learned today." Male and Female Voices: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today Bob gets out a set of earmuffs and puts them right on himself. and God has a lot to say in his book Male and Female Voices (continued): you see we know that God's word is for everyone now that our song is done we'll take a look. Bob: "Well, you see, Laura the Carrot learned that even though their grandfather's no longer with them, he'll always be in their hearts and minds," Larry: "just like my Great Aunt Mona, your Great Uncle Jeffrey and their Great Uncle Toby." Bob: "Wow, Larry, I'm touched, now let's see you have a bible verse for us today, Qwerty." Qwerty: "My pleasure, Bob." Qwerty shows them the bible verse that's on his computer screen. Larry (reading the bible verse): Blessed are those Who Grieve. Jonah 21:18. Bob: "Well that's all we have for today, everybody, and remember, God really loves you just the way you are." Bob and Larry: "See you tomorrow morning." Fade to a black screen....... Category:Episode scripts Category:Transcripts